Second Chances
by merderforvr99
Summary: AU: Meredith Grey had to leave New York. Now she is coming back to Seattle and to the one man that she never stopped loving. MER/MARK and DER/ADDISON. Meredith and Addison are sisters. I suck at Summary RR please. this is my first fanfic
1. With a broken wing

**Okay so this is my first story. It's a AU story but has the same characters that will appear throughout the story. **

**A little about the story.**

**Meredith and Addison are sisters.**

**Addison is married to Derek.**

**Mark and Derek are brothers.**

**Meredith left Seattle five years ago after ending things with Mark. **

**Meredith moved to New York and ended up dating Allan. **

**I hope everyone enjoys the story. Please read and review. Let me know if you want me to continue.**

**Meredith is an Neurosurgeon Attending.**

**Disclaimer: From where I am sitting I do not own Grey's Anatomy. **

Meredith put the final touch on her makeup. She remembered the days when she didn't wear makeup. She wasn't that kind of girl. She would dab on some lip gloss and then be on her way. That was then now she had to wear makeup. It was the only way she could cover the bruises.

She was tired of living like this. She was tired of waiting for the next time he lost temper. Nothing she did was ever right. She thought back to last night. She had a late surgery and was running late getting home. He met her at the door and pulled her inside by her hair. She had tried to apologize that only made it worse. He kicked and slapped her and then walked out of the house. She cried herself to sleep and wished that he wouldn't come back. He came back though with flowers and promises that he would change. "If only you didn't make me so angry." he had told her.

She picked up the phone. She wanted to go home. She had to leave. If she stayed he would kill her. It wouldn't be fast it would be a slow agonizing death.

"Hello" Addison was running late for work.

"Sis I want to come home" Meredith cried. Addison was her older sister. She had begged Meredith to leave Allan so many times. Meredith didn't listen kept telling her sister that he would change. She was tired of waiting for the change to happen.

"Do you want me to come and get you?" Addison knew that Allan had hurt her again. She wanted to tell her husband about the abuse. Meredith begged her to keep quite. She knew that her sister was terrified of Allan.

"No I am leaving tonight. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't care." she cried.

"Of course I don't care. Meredith this is your home. You are my sister you don't ever have to ask. Are you telling him that your leaving?" Addison knew that wouldn't go well.

"No I am leaving before he gets home. Can you talk to Webber? I have already talked to the chief. I just want to make sure that I have a job when I get there." she had been planning her escape for months.

"You know Richard will take you in with open arms. Your one of the best neurosurgeons." Addison said.

"Just talk to him okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Meredith quickly hung up the phone when she heard Allan.

Allan walked into the bathroom. He wanted to make sure that Meredith covered her bruises.

"Getting ready for work?" he asked kissing her head.

"I'm all done." she said.

He looked at her. Although she had her makeup on you could still see the bruise on her cheek. "If you would have called I wouldn't have been mad" he wanted her to know it was her fault.

Meredith didn't want to start a fight. "I know I should have called. I don't know what I was thinking." she said with a smile.

"What time are you going to be home tonight?" he asked.

"Around seven" Meredith lied. She wasn't coming home.

"I love you" he said before walking out of the bathroom.

Meredith walked into the bedroom.

"Did you wash my shirt?" he asked as he looked in the closet.

Meredith closed her eyes. She forgot to wash clothes last night. "I forgot" she whispered.

Allan looked at her. He didn't have time to deal with her right now. He grabbed another shirt and threw it on. "We will talk about it tonight." he said before he left.

Meredith released the breath that she was holding. She smiled knowing that she wouldn't have to deal with it tonight. Tonight she would be going home. To the only place that she would feel safe.

Addison walked into Derek's office.

"Hey what's wrong?" he could tell by the look on her face. Something was going on.

"Meredith is coming to stay." she sat down on his couch. She had to tell him everything.

"Is Allan coming?" he asked.

"No she is leaving him. Listen there is something that I need to tell you." she began.

"Okay" he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Remember a last month when I went to New York. Well I found out that Allan has been hitting her." she hated that she hadn't told him. She had promised Meredith she would wait for a couple weeks.

"What why didn't you tell me. That son of a.." he stood up. Meredith was like a sister to him. He could not believe that Addison hadn't said anything.

"Look Derek she's my sister. I promised that I would give her a chance to leave him." she stood up.

"Addison you are a doctor. You should have done something." he paced around his office.

"She is leaving him now. I just wanted to tell you. I don't think he will give up without a fight. I know he will come looking for her." she had never felt so much fear for her sister.

"If he comes after her. I'll kill him with my bare hands. Did you talk to Richard? I could use another neuro attending." he tried to calm down.

"I am getting ready to head up there now. I think she should take some time off. Though she probably doesn't want that." she said.

"Well talk to Richard. I promise you Addison I will protect Meredith." he walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife. He could tell that she was worried.

"She's my baby sister. I should have realized what was going on." she hated that she didn't help her.

"We will help her through this." he said.

Addison kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later." she said as she left his office.

Meredith put her bags into her car. She took one last look at her house.

"There was no turning back. He would find out that she left when he got home. She knew he would track her down. She was tired of fearing him. She wouldn't take his abuse anymore." she climbed into her car and pulled out of the driveway. She was going home.


	2. Who says you can't go home

Okay I wanted to take the time and thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. It makes it nice to know that my story is liked so far. Also this chapter goes into a little detail about Mark's and Meredith's past. Please read and REVIEW. Like I said I love reading the reviews. Also I have made the names of the chapters are songs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

Addison made up the bed in the guest room. She was glad that her sister was finally coming home. She kept thinking about the last time she went to New York and the bruises she had seen on her sister's back. It was terrifying that someone could do that to another person. Meredith was smart and she never understood what kept her in that house.

"So what time will she be here?" Derek walked into the guest room.

"She called an hour ago. She was almost here." Addison put the pillows on the bed.

"When are parents died I promised to protect her." Addison sat down on the bed. She couldn't help feeling like she let Meredith down.

"Addison she knows that you will protect her. That's why she left him. That's why she's coming home." Derek wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I should have made her come home with me. Why did I leave her there?" she shouldn't have left her there. What kind of sister was she.

"Stop beating yourself up over this." Derek didn't like seeing Addison so torn.

"I'm trying. I am glad that she finally left him." Addison wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Did you talk to Webber?" Derek asked.

"Yeah he wants her back. Said that she would make a great addition to the hospital." Addison picked up the dirty sheets from the floor.

"That's good. I told Mark that she was coming home. He's coming over for dinner. Said that he wanted to see her. You know that he loves her." Derek knew that his brother loved Meredith.

"He should have stopped her from leaving. All she wanted was for him to admit to his feelings. If he would have she wouldn't have met Allan." Addison would never forgive Mark for letting her sister walk away. She had warned him to not hurt her.

"You can't blame Mark. You warned Meredith to stay away from him. She didn't listen and fell in love. He's afraid of commitment." Derek and Mark may be brothers but they were nothing alike.

"Did you tell him about Allan? How he treated Meredith?" she asked.

"No I didn't think it was my place. I just told him that they broke up." Derek figured Meredith could tell him whatever she wanted to.

Addison walked downstairs. She started cleaning up the living room. Derek followed her into the living room.

"Addison stop cleaning. You only clean when your nervous." Derek sat down on the couch.

"I want everything to be perfect. I don't want her to go back. I want her to like it here." she wiped off the fireplace.

"So it has to be clean for her to like it here? You don't need to impress her with a clean house, we are talking about Meredith. Come on Addy lets relax it's our day off." he said coaxing her to sit down.

"I want you to make Mark stay away from her. She doesn't need the drama." Addison wanted to protect Meredith.

"I will talk to him. Now will you please sit down." he wanted to take his wife upstairs.

"I'm almost done and then I will relax." she said walking past him.

Derek used the opportunity to pull her down on the couch. He started tickling her. "Derek please stop" she said between laughs.

"Not until you promise to stop cleaning." he continued tickling her.

"Okay, Okay I'll stop" she laughed.

Derek stopped tickling her. Though he didn't let her go. Instead he started running kisses down her neck. "Derek come on. I need to start dinner." she laughed. She tried to fight the urge to let him continue. She quickly pulled herself off of the couch.

Mark walked into their house. "Anyone home" he yelled as he shut the door.

"In the living room" Addison rolled her eyes. She looked at Derek "Talk to him. He can be her friend nothing more. Please talk to him." she said.

"So, Addy where's Meredith?" he smiled.

"She's not here yet. I have to start dinner." she walked out of the living room. She stopped for a second to give Derek the look.

Derek looked at Addison. He knew the look that she was giving him. He shook his head to let her know that he would talk to him.

"What's up with her?" Mark could tell that she was acting strange.

"She wants you and Meredith to remain friends and nothing else. Meredith isn't the woman that you remember. She's been broken on too many times. Give her the space that she needs to heal." Derek said.

"Addison still blames me for her sister leaving. Now she doesn't trust me with her." he said.

"Mark this has nothing to do with you. Just please keep your distance." Derek knew he would have to tell his brother about Allan.

"You know I never wanted her to leave. I just wasn't ready for a commitment. " he cared about Meredith. He always hoped she would come home.

Addison carried two beers into the living room. She hoped that Derek talked to Mark. She handed them a beer.

"Thanks Addy. I promise to leave Meredith alone." he said.

"Thanks Mark. She's been through a lot. I just want to help her get her life together." she sat down on the couch.

Addison jumped up when she heard the soft knock on the door.

She ran over and opened the door.

Meredith smiled at Addison. "Thanks for letting me come here." she said as Addison pulled her into the house.

"Meredith you are always welcomed here." she took the bags from Meredith.

"Come on Derek and Mark are in the living room." she said.

Meredith wasn't feeling up for company. She wanted to be alone. She was tired and scared. A feeling she wished would go away.

Derek and Mark stood up when they walked into the living room.

Derek looked at Meredith. He felt a stab to his heart when he saw the bruises on Meredith's face.

Mark noticed the bruise on her face as well. "What happened to your face?" he asked walking over to her. He gently rubbed her cheek.

Meredith flinched at his touch. She quickly pulled away. "I hit it on the..." she realized she didn't have an answer.

Mark knew something was wrong when she pulled away. He walked over and sat down on the couch. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone named Allan had done that to her face. He looked down at the ground. He felt the anger rush up inside of him.

Derek knew that Mark was placing the puzzle together. He could tell by the expression on his face.

"If you guys don't mind I was going to take a nap." she said.

"Of course. We will have dinner in a couple hours. I will wake you up." Addison said as Meredith walked upstairs.

Mark waited until he heard the bedroom door close. "Allan did that to her." he asked.

"Mark you have to let it go. She left him and she doesn't want to talk about it." Addison didn't want Meredith upset.

"She flinched when I touched her. I will kill him for hurting her." he yelled.

"Keep your voice down." Addison looked up the stairs.

"Calm down Mark. We will take care of Allan soon enough." Derek said.  
"How long has it been going on?" Mark asked.

"They were together for two years. From what she has told me almost the whole time." Addison shook her head.

Mark sat down on the couch. If only he had stopped Meredith from leaving five years ago. If only he had told her how he felt. Instead he had told her that he wasn't ready. She had left without looking back.. He couldn't help but think about the day she left.

_**Five years earlier**_

"_I don't understand why you have to leave." Mark watched as she packed her bags._

"_I told you. I want more than what you are offering. I want it all. I deserve it." she cried._

_Mark didn't want her to leave. He loved her but he wasn't ready to tell her that._

"_Please tell me what I can say to make you stay." he asked._

"_Tell me that you love me. Tell me something Mark. You expect me to hang on. Then tell me something worth hanging onto." she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She was in love with him._

"_Why can't we just continue what we have. Why try to fix something thats not even broken?" he asked._

"_It's okay that you don't love me Mark. But don't ask me to stay. Let me go and find someone who will love me." she picked up her suitcase and headed for the door._

_Mark walked out by the door._

_Meredith looked at him. She wanted him to stop her. To tell her that he loved her as much as she loved him. She opened the door._

_Mark didn't want her to leave. He closed the door. "Meredith.." he didn't know what to say._

"_Yes" she looked at him. _

_Mark fought to say the words that he felt. He couldn't get them to leave his mouth._

"_That's what I thought. Goodbye Mark" Meredith walked out of his apartment and out of his life._

Mark stood outside. If only he had stopped her from leaving. It killed him that she flinched when he touched her. He would kill Allan for causing her such pain.

Derek walked outside to check on his brother. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why did I let her leave. I drove her away and into the arms of a social path." he felt ashamed.

"It's not your fault." he said.

"All she wanted was for me to admit to my feelings. Why couldn't we just stay the way we were. I spent every minute with her. She was all that mattered." he cursed himself for being a coward.

"You have to let it go Mark." Derek hated to see Mark this way.

Mark looked out at the land that surrounded them. He still remembered the day that he met her. She was so young and innocent. Addison had warned him to stay away from her. He tried so hard but there was something about her. Different from all of the other women that he met.

Addison came outside "Dinner is almost ready. Derek will you go and tell Meredith" she asked.

"No let me go get her." Mark was inside before anyone could stop him.

He walked into her room. She had the blankets pulled up over her. He walked over and looked down at her. She looked so broken. Clearly not the woman that had left him five years ago. He reached down and touched her arm "Meredith" he whispered.

Meredith jumped when she felt the hand on her arm. This couldn't be happening she thought. How did he get here. She sat up and was relieved to see that it was only Mark. "Oh it's you." she pulled the fallen hair from her eyes.

Mark noticed the fear in her eyes. He sat down next to her. "I am sorry" he said.

Meredith looked at him. She realized that he knew about Allan. She didn't need his pity. This man broke her long before Allan ever laid a finger on her. "It's not your fault" she climbed out of bed.

Meredith stared out the window. She wished that when she turned around Mark would be gone. She couldn't deal with him right now. She just wanted to be alone.

Mark stood behind her. "What can I do to help?" he wanted to help her.

"There's nothing you can do. Besides I'm fine." she lied. She wasn't fine she was scared. Afraid that Allan would find her. Though she wasn't exactly hiding. She felt safe with Addison and Derek. She wanted to believe that they could protect her.

"Your not fine. Please Meredith talk to me" he begged.

"There's nothing to talk about. Allan used me as his personal punching bag. I tried to be perfect. Nothing that I did was ever good enough. End of story" she cried.

Mark watched as the tears fell from her eyes. He couldn't take seeing the pain in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms. It felt so right to hold her in his arms.

Meredith pulled away. "Please leave me alone. Please Mark this need that you have to help me. It's not helping." she couldn't stand that she still felt a connection to the man that had broke her heart.

Meredith walked over to the door. "Let's go eat." she said as she opened the door.

Mark followed her down the stairs. He wouldn't let her push him away. He was there for her whether she wanted him to be or not.

Meredith walked outside after dinner. She welcomed the fresh air. She sat down on the porch. Mark sat down next to her. He wanted to talk to her. There was so much that needed to be said."Mark listen I know you think this is your fault. That somehow you let me down. You have to let that

go it has nothing to do with you." she didn't want to bring up the past. She was tired of living in the past. After she left Seattle she kept thinking that Mark would come for her. Everyday she waited for the call that never came. She eventually gave up and moved on.

"I never stopped caring for you Meredith. I wish that I stopped you from leaving. That man would have never had the chance to hurt you." he said.

"I told you Mark. This has nothing to do with you. I do not want your pity. Just leave me alone." she stood up and started walking through the yard.

Mark followed her. "Meredith please talk to me" he begged.

Meredith turned around "Why fix something that's not broken" she knew that the words would go straight to his heart. She didn't care she just wanted to be alone.

Mark knew those words. He had said those exact words to her the day she left. He stopped following her and let her walk away. He walked back inside. He couldn't stay here he grabbed his coat.

"Are you leaving?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I need to get out of here.." he knew he would find someone to take home. Anything to keep his thoughts from her.

"Give her some time Mark. She's not the Meredith you remember. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Derek said.

Mark nodded before he left.


	3. changes

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. I am enjoying writing this story. Also to let everyone know this will eventuall be a Mer/Mark story. I hope I can get them there quickly. Mark has to realize the feelings that he has for Meredith. She won't except less than his love.**

**As always read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy**

Meredith carried the files to the nurses station. It was her first day back and everyone treated her like she had never left. Meredith handed Olivia the files.

"Dr. Grey it's really nice to see you back." Olivia smiled.

"Thanks Olivia. It's nice to be back." she said.

Mark walked up behind Meredith "How's your first day going?" he asked.

Meredith turned around "Fine" she looked at him. He looked the same as the day she left.

"Hey Dr. Sloan. When I woke up this morning you were gone." Olivia had enjoyed spending the night with Mark.

Meredith looked at Mark "Somethings never change." she walked away. She didn't know why it hurt that he spent the night with her. He wasn't committed to her anymore.

Mark ran to catch up with Meredith. "I'm sorry" he didn't want to hurt her.

"Hey you don't have to apologize to me. I'm glad that your seeing someone." she lied. She never got over Mark Sloan. He probably had women all over Seattle missing him.

"Have dinner with me. Just the two of us. We could talk and get to know each other again." he wanted to spend time with her.

Meredith stopped walking and turned to face him. "Mark I want to be your friend. Just right now I would rather be by myself. I have loved two men in the last five years. They both hurt me and now I am trying to pick up the pieces. I have to get back to work" she started to walk away.

"Meredith I never wanted to hurt you. You wanted something that I couldn't give you. It didn't mean that I wanted you to walk away. You left me so the way I see it. I'm the one that was hurt." he said.

Meredith wanted to laugh "Come on Mark. Seriously, your going to play the injured victim. How long after I left before you took another woman home to our bed?" she asked.

Mark didn't want to answer the question. The truth was the night she left he had met someone in the bar. He didn't want to spend the night alone.

"That's what I thought. So like I said I am taking care of myself for a change." she walked away.

Mark let her leave. She had put him in his place. He slammed his fist against the wall. Immediately regretting his actions.

Derek walked up to Mark. "That was smart." Derek laughed.

"How long were you listening?" Mark rubbed his knuckles.

"Long enough." he smiled.

"She's never going to forgive me" Mark started walking down the hall.

Derek followed "I can't believe you tried to play the injured card. Mark you had her and you let her go. You don't get to play that card." Derek knew that Mark was in love with Meredith. Even if he didn't want to admit to his feelings.

"You don't think that I know that. I never wanted her to leave Derek. I definitely never wanted to hurt her. She doesn't see that" he tried to tell her.

"Yeah well she has a lot to deal with right now. Just give her some space. Remember what Allan put her through." he hated Allan for what he did to his sister-in-law.

"You think that I could forget what he did to her. Remember I saw the bruises last night. That's all I could think about. If I see that guy I am going to hurt him. Addison blames me doesn't she." Mark couldn't blame her he blamed himself too.

"She doesn't blame you. She's to busy blaming herself. Of course she doesn't want you to see Meredith." Addison had made that clear when they went to sleep last night.

"I'm not giving up on Meredith. I know that Addison will keep us apart. Dammit Derek I can't get her out of my head. Five years and still I remember the time we spent together. When you told me she was coming home. All I could think about was being with her again." Mark didn't know why he couldn't get Meredith out of his head.

"That's called love my brother" Derek laughed.

"Mark Sloan does not fall in love" Mark knew he didn't love her. He just liked being with her.

"Keep telling yourself that. You will watch her walk right back out of your life." Derek looked at his pager. "I have to go. Do you want to grab a drink at Joe's tonight?" Derek asked before he ran off.

"Yeah I will meet you there." Mark said.

Addison found Meredith in her office. "How's your first day?" she sat down on the couch.

"It's like I never left. Nothing changed while I was gone." Meredith loved being back. Even if she had to keep running into Mark. Deep down she didn't want to avoid him.

"How did you sleep last night?" Addison asked.

"Oh you know off and on. I kept waking up thinking that Allan would be there." Meredith was afraid he would come after her. He told her once if she ever left him he would track her down.

"Me and Derek will not let him touch you again. You don't need to worry." Addison wouldn't let Allan near her sister ever again.

Meredith knew if Allan wanted to hurt her there was no one that could stop him. "I know" she lied.

"So how about we go to Joe's tonight. Maybe some tequila will help you rest." Addison wanted Meredith to get a good nights rest.

"Sounds nice. I get off at seven." Meredith needed some tequila.

"Alright see you after work. Meredith if you need me just page okay" Addison had to make rounds.

"I will" she said.

Meredith ran down to the pit. "What do we have?" she asked the intern.

"We have a 28 yr old female GSW to the head." Dr. Bell informed Meredith.

Meredith took the chart. "Has she responded?" Meredith knew the patient was most likely brain dead.

"No" Dr. Bell said.

"What do you think we should do?" Meredith asked.

"EEG and a CBF to check if the patient is brain dead" Dr. Bell answered.

"Page me with the results. Is her family here?" Meredith asked.

"I guess her husband did this. She has no other family" Dr. Bell responded.

Meredith felt sick to her stomach. How could a husband do this to his wife. She could have been this patient. If she married Allan. "Page me with the results." Meredith had to find a bathroom. She was getting sick.

Mark watched Meredith run off. He followed behind her. "Meredith" he yelled. She didn't stop and ran right into the bathroom. He stood outside waiting for her.

Meredith emptied her breakfast in the commode. She didn't mean to get so upset. It just made her sick to think someone could do this to another person. She washed her hands and ran some cold water over her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked when she came out of the bathroom.

"Do you have nothing to do Dr. Sloan. Following me around seems to be your only job today." she wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"Meredith I was concerned." Mark had watched the color drain from her face.

"Well I'm fine. If you'll excuse me I have work to do." she walked away.

Dr. Bell paged Dr. Grey after the test results came back. Both test showed that there was no brain activity.

"Where's the chart?" Meredith asked.

"Right here" Dr. Bell handed the chart to Meredith.

Meredith looked over the results. "There is no other family? Look through her medical records to see if she was an Organ donor." Meredith walked out of the room.

Derek walked up to Meredith "How's the patient?" he asked. He could tell that Meredith was upset.

"She's brain dead. There is no other family. Except the husband who shot her." Meredith said.

"Is she an organ donor?" Derek asked.

"I have Dr. Bell checking into that right now. I'll let you know." Meredith said.

"Are you okay? He knew that this patient hit home for her.

"Yeah I think so. What makes someone do this kind of thing?" she asked.

"I don't know Meredith. I could never imagine hurting Addy. I love her way to much." he said.

Meredith wished she could find a love like that. She thought that Mark was that love. He didn't feel the same about her that she felt for him.

"Your going to find that love." Derek pulled Meredith into his arms.

"I hope so. Right now though I am enjoying being alone." she didn't need a man to make her happy.

Derek knew that Mark would make her happy. If only he could admit to his feelings.

"Page me if you need me" Derek said as he walked away.


	4. lips of an angel

**A/N: I wanted to answer one of my anonymous reviews. I chose my name because I love Mer/der. Although this story is not about them. The reason this story is about Mer/Mark is because I think they fit together better in this story.**

Anyways please keep reading and thanks for all of the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the character's.

Meredith walked into Joe's. She was still upset over the GSW patient. She didn't understand men anymore. She found Addison sitting at the bar. She walked over to her.  
"Hey" she said as she sat down.

"Hey Joe's bringing you some tequila. He said tonight is on the house." Addison threw a peanut into her mouth.

Meredith looked around and was relieved when she didn't see Mark. She didn't feel like dealing with him tonight.

"So I heard about your patient. Are you okay?" Derek had told Addison that she was pretty upset.

"I'm getting better. I just want don't want to think about anything for awhile." she picked up the shot of tequila.

"In the case I should have Joe bring the bottle." Addison joked.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Meredith laughed.

Addison was happy to see Meredith laugh. She was glad that they came out.

"So where's Derek?" Meredith asked.

"He's coming in a little while. He had a consult to do before he left." Addison hoped he wouldn't invite Mark.

Mark walked into Joe's with Derek. His eyes instantly fell onto Meredith. She looked damn good in her tight blue jeans. He couldn't help but think that she was the hottest woman in the bar.

"Come on lets see if they want to get a table." Derek said as he walked up to his wife.

"Hey glad you could make it. Hello Mark" Addison wished he would have come without Mark.

Meredith looked at Mark. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him. She took another shot of tequila.

"Do you guys want to sit at the table?" Derek asked the girls.

"Sure" Addison grabbed her drink and followed Derek to the table.

Meredith grabbed the bottle of tequila. She was going to need it tonight.

They all sat down at the table. "So how are you feeling Meredith?" Mark asked her.

"I'm okay" she answered taking another shot of tequila.

Mark hated when she hit the bottle. It usually meant she was trying to drown the pain.

"You should slow down." he took the bottle from Meredith and took a drink.

"Your not my father." she grabbed the bottle from his hand and took another drink.

Mark rolled his eyes. "How was your day Addison?" he asked keeping his eyes on Meredith.

"It was tough. My patient had a miscarriage. She was really upset I had to call psych." Addison knew that the lady was in a lot of pain.

"I lost a patient on the table today. It never gets easy does it?" Derek asked.

They all shook their head.

"I am going to play some music." Meredith grabbed her bottle and walked over to the jukebox. She couldn't sit next to Mark all night. She knew it was dangerous being next to him. The old feelings she had for him would start sneaking up on her.

Mark was about to follow her when Addison stopped him.

"What exactly are you doing? She has been hurt enough. Leave her alone. You don't love her remember." Addison wouldn't let her sister get hurt again. Not by Allan or Mark.

"Addison I care about her." Mark was tired of explaining this to everyone.

"You care about her. I get that and I am glad that you care. She's doesn't just want you to care about her. Do you think because she left and moved on that she stopped loving you? She didn't still to this day she loves you. You will just end up hurting her so please like I said leave her alone." Addison said.

Mark took a deep breath. "She's an adult Addison. Let her decide if she wants me around." Mark pushed his chair in and walked over to Meredith.

"Derek Shepherd I thought I told you to talk to him. He is going to hurt her and you know that." Addison yelled.

"Addy he loves her. I know that he doesn't want to admit but he does love her. Give him a chance to figure that out." Derek wanted to let them be.

"Fine and when he hurts again. Are you going to help put the pieces back together?" Addison yelled.

"He will not hurt her. Like I said give him a chance." Derek said.

Mark walked up behind Meredith. "Did you pick any songs out yet?" he asked.

"Just looking" she didn't find a song to play.

Mark put some money in and played** Hinder Lips of an angel**.

Meredith listened to the song start to play. It was their song. He was impossible.

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

**It's kinda of hard to talk quite now**

**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay.**

"Want to dance with me?" he asked taking her hand and pulling her close.

Mark breathed in her smell. When she left he would lay on her pillow. He loved the smell of her.

"I missed you" he thought about her everyday that she was away. He remember everything that they did while were together.

"I missed you too. Mark I can't do this again." she hugged him tighter. She loved being in his arms. She wanted to let him take her home. She knew better she had to protect herself this time.

"Meredith we are so good together. You make me want to be a better man." he didn't want to let her go.

"It wasn't enough then. What makes you think that it's enough now. I haven't changed Mark I still want it all. Why do you want to be with someone that you don't love? You deserve love just as much as I do." she pulled away from him.

Mark pulled her back and captured her lips.

Meredith wanted to pull away when he started kissing her. She couldn't she needed him more than she would admit. She finally pulled away. "I never said we didn't have chemistry" she walked away.

Mark ran his hands over his face. He didn't realize what an impact holding her in his arms would cause.

Addison was ready to go home. It had been a long day and she needed some sleep.

"Meredith you ready to go?" she asked.

"I think I will stay for a little while. Christina is supposed to stop by. I can stay with her tonight." Meredith wasn't done drinking yet.

"Are you sure?" Addison didn't want to leave her alone.

"I'll stay with her" Mark said.

Addison didn't feel any better leaving her with Mark. She was tired though. "Keep an eye on her Mark" Addison whispered so Meredith couldn't hear.

"I'll see you later. Call if you need anything. Ready Derek?" she asked as she put on her coat.

Derek nodded as he stood up to leave. They said their goodbyes and left.


	5. STAY THE NIGHT

**A/N: I love getting reviews. Even one's that are sometimes critical. But I hate the one's that are down right mean. I hope that everyone is enjoying this story. At the same time if you hate it that bad just stopping reading it. **

**AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW**

**dISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY OR THE CHARACTER'S**

Mark watched as Meredith and Christina danced. He kept thinking back to the day he met her. She was dancing that day too. He was instantly attracted to her. There was something about her. He never could figure it out. He dated a lot of women before her and quite a few after. Not one of them could hold a candle to her.

Mark laughed he would never care for a woman like he did Meredith. If only he was capable of loving her. They would be married and have a couple Mark Jr's running around. He smiled thinking of what their children would look like.

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia walked up to Mark. She was hoping to run into him tonight.

"Nothing." Mark didn't want to deal with her tonight.

"After all this time. Your still attracted to her." Olivia said.

Mark looked at Olivia. "Who?" he asked. Though he knew who she was talking about.

"Meredith" Olivia took a drink of her beer.

Meredith turned around and noticed Mark talking to Olivia. It shouldn't bother her to see him with someone else. Although it did hurt. She wished she could be like him. A cold hearted bastard with no feelings. She used to wish that he was more like Derek. A man not afraid of commitment. At the same time she probably wouldn't have fallen in love with him. She loved the dark and twisty side of Mark. It reminded her of herself.

"Are you okay?" Christina asked. She knew that Meredith was watching Mark.

"Yeah I guess." she answered.

"He may act like he doesn't love you. It's not true though. He just doesn't want to admit to it." Christina knew the truth.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We have been over for five years. It's not something that I want to start back up." she said as she started to dance again.

Mark walked over to Meredith. "I brought you another shot." he handed the drink to Meredith.

"I figured you would go home with Olivia." she said.

"No I wanted to make sure you got home okay." he didn't want to go home with anyone except Meredith.

"You don't have to babysit me Mark. I am a big girl I can take care of myself" she said as she swirled around. She started to fall.

Mark grabbed Meredith to keep her from falling. He held on to her a little to long. She pulled away.

Meredith could barely keep her eyes open. She just wanted to go home and get some sleep. She walked over and sat down at the table.

"Come on I am taking you home." Mark picked her up. Meredith laid her head down on his shoulder. She couldn't fight off the sudden closing of her eyes.

Meredith awoke the next morning. She felt an arm wrapped around her. She jumped up and looked and found Mark lying next to her. She looked around and realized she was in Mark's bed. She didn't remember coming here or ending up in his bed. She moved her feet to the side of the bed.

Her eyes instantly fell on the picture on Mark's night stand. It was a picture of the two of them at Mark's beach house. She hadn't seen the picture in ages.

"We were happy then" Mark sat up in bed. He knew that she was freaking out being in his bed.

"You kept the picture?" she couldn't believe it.

"I have never moved it. Whenever I started missing you I would look at the picture." he said.

Meredith felt a tug at her heart. It made her happy to know that he missed her as much as she missed him. She didn't want to tell him though.

"Nothing happened last night Meredith" he knew she was wondering.

"That's good" she climbed out of bed.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asked.

"I should get home. I have to be at work in a couple hours." she didn't feel right being in his house. The house that they once shared.

"Okay let me get dressed then I will take you." he didn't want her to leave.

Mark pulled the car up outside of Derek's house. He looked over at Meredith.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to take Olivia home with you. Christina could have taken me home" she said.

"I didn't want to take her home." he wanted to be with Meredith. He hated that she didn't understand that.

"Well thanks for taking care of me." she reached for the door.

Mark reached for her. He gently brought her face closer to his. He wanted to kiss her.

Meredith thought he was going to kiss her. She pulled away.

"Why are you fighting this attraction that we still have?" he didn't understand her.

"You will never change. You want to be with me I get that. At the same time I can't be with someone who will never change. You don't love me and you never will." she reached for the door again.

"Why do you have to complicate it Mer? Why can't we just be together like we used to. We had fun together." he said.

Meredith looked at him. "Because I want more. More than you'll ever give me." she opened the door and ran into the house.

Mark looked out the window. He noticed Addison walking over to his car.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone. She has never stopped loving you. Does it make you happy to see her so upset? This is the last time I'll tell you. Leave her alone." Addison yelled.

"I'm sorry I can't do that." he said. Mark pulled out of the driveway. He couldn't let her go not again.

Meredith leaned up against the door.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Your brother is an ass. A complete ass." she yelled.

"I know" Derek laughed.

"He wants to be with me again. The way we were five years ago. I can't do it I love him and he'll never feel the same." she was upset.

"Meredith my brother loves you. He may not admit to it but he does." Derek knew she deserved the truth.

"I am tired of hearing everyone say that. Everyone that is except the one person who will never say it." she walked up stairs to get ready for work.


	6. Losing Ground

**A/N: Okay just a little note the part of this story that are in italics is Meredith thinking about the past. I am enjoying writing this story and getting Meredith and Mark closer to a reunion. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the character's.**

Meredith jumped out of the shower. She ran into the bedroom when she heard her cell phone. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello" she said.

"Meredith why did you leave?" Allan asked.

"I can't live like that anymore Allan. I don't deserve the way you treated me." she wanted to hang up the phone.

"Please come home. I promise I will change. I love you Meredith." he tried to keep from losing his temper.

"I wish I could believe that. You have said that so many times in the past. It's over maybe you should get some help." she knew he needed help.

"You left me for Mark. I should have realized that you were nothing but a whore." Allan couldn't contain his anger.

"No I didn't leave him for you. I left you for me." Meredith yelled. She wasn't taking his abuse. She hung up the phone. She felt powerful to finally stand up for herself. She should have done that a long time ago. Instead she let herself become a victim.

Allan threw the phone against the wall. He would not let her get away. He would not let another man still her away.

Addison sat in her office. She looked down at the results that she held in her hand. There was no denying it now. She wanted to tell Derek. He would be so happy. They had tried for so long and had long ago given up. She picked up the phone and paged him to her office.

Meredith wanted to tell Addison about the phone call. She knocked on her door.

"Come in" Addison said.

Meredith walked in. "Hey I have to tell you something." she began.

"I have to tell you something to." Addison wanted to tell Derek first. But she couldn't contain her enthusiasm.

"You go first" Meredith could tell that she was excited.

"I'm pregnant. Derek and I are going to be parents." She jumped off of her chair.

"Really congratulations." she ran over and hugged her sister. She knew that this was big news for the couple. They didn't think that they could have children.

"What did you have to tell me?" Addison asked.

Meredith didn't want to ruin the happiness. Allan shouldn't be able to ruin the happy occasion. "It's not important." she said as Derek walked into the office.

Derek had rushed to Addy's office. She had paged 911 and he thought something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked clearly out of breath.

"Did you run all the way over here?" Addison laughed.

"Yes you paged 911." Derek sat down on the chair.

"You are my night in shining armor." she laughed.

"So what was so important?" Derek asked.

"We are having a baby." Addison said.

"Really" he asked. He ran over and picked her off of the ground. "Seriously" he yelled.

"Yes I am serious." she laughed.

Meredith slipped out of the office unnoticed. She wanted to give them time alone. They deserved to celebrate this happy occasion.

Mark looked up from his surgery and noticed Meredith watching him from the gallery. He smiled at her. She used to watch him all the time when they were together.

Meredith smiled at Mark. She felt a need to be close to him. Even if she wouldn't admit it to him.

"Hey" Olivia sat down next to him. "I sneak in here all the time. I just like to see him operate." Olivia admitted.

Meredith looked the nurse. "How long have you two been seeing each other?" Meredith knew that it wasn't any of her business. Yet at the same time she was jealous.

"Meredith he doesn't see any woman the way he sees you. We have sex once in awhile that's as far as it goes." Olivia said.

Meredith felt relieved. She didn't want Mark with anyone else. It probably sounded selfish but she really loved the man.

"I will back off. All you have to do is say the word." Olivia said.

Meredith didn't know what she wanted. She knew that she didn't have the right to have her back off. "Olivia were not together." Meredith got up and left.

Mark watched her walk out after she talked to Olivia. He hoped that she wasn't upset.

Derek ran into Mark at the nurses station. "Hey do you want to come over for dinner?" Derek asked.

"Depends is Addison going to give me a hard time?" he asked.

"I will tell her to lay off. She's finally pregnant. I'm going to be a daddy." Derek felt like the luckiest man.

"Congrats have you called mom?" Mark asked.

"I just got off the phone with her. She's coming out in a couple days." Derek said.

"She wants to do some shopping." Mark teased.

"Hey thats between her and Addy." Derek laughed. His mom would want to buy everything for the baby.

"What time is dinner?" Mark asked.

"Six are you coming?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I'll see you then. Make sure you tell Mer that I'm coming." Mark said as he grabbed his chart.

"Will do" Derek wanted to give Mark a chance to be with Meredith. Even if Addison was totally against the idea.

Meredith sat out on the deck. She was surprised that it wasn't raining. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget the last time she sat on this deck.

It was five years ago.

_Meredith sat out on the deck. Waiting and hoping that Mark would come for her. She knew that it was pointless that he wouldn't come. A piece of her wanted to hold hope. Hope that he felt the same way for her that she felt for him. If he loved her if he really loved her he would stop her from going._

_Addison walked out on the deck. "Mer are you sure that you want to move. New York is so far away." Addison wished Mark would show up. She knew it was the reason Meredith was sitting outside._

"_I have to Addy. If I stay I will never be able to move on. I love him so much." Meredith felt like crying. She had never known love until she met Mark. She also had never experienced a broken heart like she was feeling now._

"_Call him Meredith. Make him come over and talk to you." Addison said._

"_It's pointless. I have to get to the airport." she got up and went inside to grab her suitcases. "I don't think I'll ever be over him though." she cried._

_Addison didn't like to watch her sister lose ground. Standing here watching her now she could tell that she was doing just that._

"Why are you out here all alone?" Mark asked as he walked up on the deck.

Meredith pulled herself back to the present. "I needed some fresh air." she took a sip of her coffee.

"It's been a long time since you watched one of my surgeries. It was nice looking up and seeing your face." Mark wanted to ask her why she ran out.

"Olivia was watching too." Meredith felt like a fool. She knew that she sounded like a jealous girlfriend. She had no right to bring her up to him. He had the right to move on with his life.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" Mark wanted to laugh.

"Call it what you like. I would rather just enjoy the evening. Let's try to be friendly tonight. Addison deserves that." Meredith didn't want to ruin her sister's evening.

"Meredith I am always nice to you." he sat down next to her.

Meredith wanted to tell him about her phone call. She wanted to tell Addison earlier but didn't want to ruin her happiness.

Derek walked out on the porch. "Hey guys dinner's ready." he said.

"We were just coming inside." Meredith got up and walked inside. Mark and Derek followed her into the kitchen.

Addison looked at Mark. She had promised Derek earlier that she would be nice to him. She wanted to keep that promise. It wasn't as if she didn't like the man. She just hated that he didn't man up to his feelings for Meredith. She swallowed her pride "I'm glad you made." she smiled her best smile.

"Thanks and I hear congratulations are in order. You two deserve to be happy." he smiled. He looked at Meredith and noticed that she was once again lost in thought. He wanted to ask if she was alright but decided to let it go for now. He wanted to give her the space that she needed.


	7. secret garden

**A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I am glad that everyone is enjoying this fic. The super bowl is tomorrow so there will not be an update. I promise to post one on Monday for sure. As always read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the character's**

Meredith walked into the hospital. She was starting to feel like her old self again. She finally was able to stop looking over her shoulder. Two weeks had past with no word from Allan. She was beginning to believe that he would leave her alone. Maybe he had found someone else. Or he actually went to get help. Either way she could breathe easier knowing that he would leave her alone.

"Meredith these flowers were delivered for you today." Nurse Betty yelled.

Meredith walked over to her. She didn't know who would be sending her flowers. Mark had finally agreed to remain friends. Friends didn't send flowers.

She took the box from the nurse. As she unwrapped the bow on the top. A wave of nausea overtook her. She felt like she was being paranoid until she opened the box.

Mark walked up to the nurses station. Just as Meredith threw the box that she was looking at. He instantly ran over to her.

"What is it?" he asked as he picked up the box. He looked into the box. He felt sick when he saw the dead flowers.

"Where did these come from?" he asked the nurse.

"Someone delivered them today. They didn't say who they were from." Nurse Betty said.

Mark looked at Meredith. All the color was drained from her face. He took a hold of her hand and lead her into the on call room. Once he shut the door he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he knew it was a stupid question.

"Why would he do this?" she knew that the flowers were from Allan.

"Allan?" Mark would kill the bastard.

"Who else would do something like that?" she couldn't think of anyone who could be so cruel.

"Meredith I will not let him touch you." Mark would never let him hurt her again.

"How will you stop him? He's not someone that gives up. He told me that before. That he would never let me go. He asked me if I left him for you." Meredith sat down on the bed. She couldn't think straight. Why did she think he would leave her alone.

"Meredith have you talked to him?" Mark didn't think she had talked to him.

"Two weeks ago. He called me and I was going to tell Addison then I found out she was pregnant. I don't want her upset. Please don't tell her about this." Meredith didn't want her sister worried.

"Why didn't you tell me? Meredith why don't you trust me?" he thought that they were gaining ground.

"Please Mark let's not make this about us. It's not your battle it's mine." Meredith cried. She was tired of fighting.

"This is my battle. Anyone that tries to hurt you will deal with me." he sat down next to her.

Meredith looked at him. "I have to get to work." she walked over to the door. She was about to walk out when she turned around. "You hurt me Mark. More than any man I have ever loved. I was so in love with you. Do you know I waited two whole weeks to leave Seattle. I kept thinking that you would..." she stopped talking realizing that she had said to much.

Mark walked over to her. "Finish" he wanted to know what she was going to say.

"Never mind" she rushed out of the room.

Mark watched the door slam behind her.

Meredith got changed into her sweats. She walked downstairs and found Addison, Derek and Mark in the living room. She knew that he had told them about the recent events. She could see it in Addison's eyes.

"He told you" she sat down on the chair.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Addison asked.

"Look it's no big deal. They were just flowers." Meredith glared at Mark.

"They weren't just flowers Mer. They were dead." Mark wasn't going to let her down play the flowers.

"So someone likes to send dead flowers. It's nothing that Addison needs to worry about." she didn't want her sister worried.

"Meredith Grey don't treat me like I am fragile. Your my sister and if someone is sending you dead flowers I want to know about it." Addison yelled.

"Okay I'm sorry. Look Allan is trying to scare me. I'm not scared I have all of you." she lied. The truth was she was terrified.

"You do have all of us. If you stop keeping secrets. When he calls you or sends flowers we need to know about it." Derek said.

"Okay I promise no more secrets." Meredith smiled.

"Alright we are going out to dinner. Mark has agreed to stay with you tonight. Call me if you need anything." Addison grabbed her coat.

"Mark you don't have to stay." Meredith didn't want him around.

"There is no debate Mer. I'm staying we can watch a movie." Mark knew she was mad.

"Fine" she said.

"We'll see you later" Derek took Addison hand.

"Call if you need us" Addison kissed the top of her head before she left.

Meredith sat on the couch. She let Mark pick a movie to watch. Of course he picked "The wedding crasher's" she stared at the screen but paid no attention to the movie.

"Are you ever going to talk?" Mark stared at her. He knew she wasn't watching the movie.

Meredith didn't want to talk to him. "I'm watching the movie" she lied.

"Come on Mer. Don't be mad at me. I want to protect you. That's why I told Addison and Derek." he was only trying to protect her.

Meredith didn't want to hear his excuses. "Please let's not do this." she didn't want to fight with him.

Mark grabbed the remote. He would make her talk. He paused the movie and walked over to sit next to her. "Will it help if I apologize?" he asked.

"I asked you not to tell. You want me to trust you and then you break that trust." she asked.

"Meredith you don't get it. I had no other choice. Allan is a dangerous man. I make no apologies for trying to protect you." he said.

Meredith looked at him. "I can handle him. I didn't want Addison stressed out. I don't want to be the reason she looses that baby." she cried.

"I don't want to lose you." he couldn't lose her again.

"You say that like we have something. Mark there is nothing between us." she said.

"You don't believe that. We have something special Meredith Grey even if you choose to ignore it." he ran his fingers down her face.

Meredith could feel the heat from his finger tips. She had tried to fight the feelings that she had for him. She leaned into him and let him capture her mouth. His tongue invaded her mouth. She wanted to scream in excitement. It felt good to be in his arms. She could feel the warmth from his lips. Her head was screaming to pull away but her heart was begging to let him continue.

Mark leaned her back against the arm of the couch. He had never felt the way he felt for her with any other woman. He fought the urge to tell her just that.

Meredith pushed him off. "We have to stop." she said as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Meredith I lose all control when I am with you." he didn't want to stop. He wanted to take her upstairs.

"Please Mark I can't do this. I don't know if it's the way you say my name. Or simply the butterflies that swim around in my head when you kiss me. Something makes me lose myself when I am with you. I have to stop this before I lose once again." she cried.

"I have never wanted someone as much as I want you. That should be enough Meredith." he would make her happy.

"It's not enough Mark. I want it to be enough but it's not. I want you to love me. Tell me you love me." she said.

Mark stood up. Why did she always have to go back to that. The one thing that made him a coward.

"That's what I thought." she said.

Mark turned around and looked at her. "I feel so many feelings when I am with you. Doesn't that count?" he asked.

"It counts Mark. It's just not enough. You want me to be there in your bed. What about your heart Mark. Why can't you let me in there?" that was all she wanted.

"I don't know Mer. I just don't know." it was the truth too. He didn't know why he couldn't tell her what she needed to hear. Lord knew he felt love for her. Every time he tried to say the words he stuttered. He was going to lose her again if he didn't figure everything out.

"I am tired. See you in the morning." she started for the stairs.

Mark pulled her back into his arms. He captured her lips. He let his tongue dance with hers. "I will not lose you again Mer. I will figure this out I promise." he said letting her go.

"I hope so Mark." she said as she turned to walk upstairs.


	8. every step I take

**A/N: Okay I know I said there wouldn't be an update today. I kind of decided to write one anyways. It's not long but hopeful it will be enough until tomorrow. As always read and review. I'm am off to a Super bowl party.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I do hope that Derek proposes to Meredith on Thursday. **

Allan looked at the pictures. His Meredith in the arms of Mark Sloan. She lied when she said that she didn't leave him for Mark. She lied when she said that she couldn't live with him anymore. He had done nothing but love her. When he met her she was broken. Barely holding on to her life. Mark Sloan had done that to her. He couldn't love her the way she needed to be loved.

So he took on that role. He told her so many times that he loved her. She thanked him by returning to the man that had broke her heart. She acted like she was a victim. He was the true victim. He is the one mending his broken heart. If she thought that he would let her get away with hurting him. She was wrong and stupid. If he couldn't have her no one would have her. She belonged to him since the day she pledged her love. Love doesn't go away like that. It doesn't just stop because she wants to be with someone else.

He did the right thing when he hired that Private Investigator. He knew that he would get the necessary proof he needed. Looking down at the pictures he could feel his anger boil. He had to remain calm. He had to wait until the time was right. Soon he would go to Seattle and teach his girlfriend a lesson. Then he would bring her back to New York. She would come willingly.

He put the pictures in the envelope. As he wrote the Mark's name and address on the envelope he smiled. Knowing that it would be enough to scare him off. He wouldn't like the thought of someone watching them all the time. Since Mark felt no love for her he wouldn't stand beside her.

In Allan's mind he was the only one capable of loving such a whore. He was the only one who could keep her in line.

This was the second step that he had taken. The first was the dead roses. He didn't sign his name to the flowers. He knew that she would know who they were from. He had brought her roses everyday that they were together. Though they were dead this time. He knew it would cause her to worry. If she thought that her sister could protect her she was wrong. He already had the perfect plan for her as well. He was planning everything down to the last detail.

Addison looked at Derek across the table. "Why did he send the flowers?" she couldn't erase the fear in her mind.

"He's a sick man Addy." Derek said.

"Why can't he just leave her alone? What are we going to do?" Addison wanted to protect her sister.

"We are going to enjoy our dinner. Tomorrow we will get together with Mark and figure out a plan. We definitely shouldn't leave her alone. I don't trust Allan." Derek said.

"Tomorrow then" Addison took a bite of her food. She had to eat even if the thought of food made her sick. She ran her hand over her belly.

"Try not to worry. I promise that I will make sure nothing happens to Meredith." Derek smiled.

Meredith sat on her bed. She couldn't sleep still thinking about the man downstairs. She wanted to go back down and succumb to every desire that she held for him.

"Meredith" Mark knocked on her door.

Meredith grabbed the blanket and pulled it up. "Yeah" she answered.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah" she tried to slow her beating heart.

Mark walked in and sat down beside her on the bed.

"The couch is pretty hard" he lied he just needed to hold her tonight.

"Do you want to lay with me?" she knew it was wrong

"Yes" he said as he took off his pants and laid down next to her.

Meredith wanted him to hold her. Though she didn't want to ask.

Mark wrapped his arm around her. He couldn't just lay next to her without holding her.

Meredith welcomed his arm. She felt safe and knew that with him beside her she could finally close her eyes. She welcomed the well needed sleep. At least for tonight she was safe. She would worry about Allan tomorrow.


	9. fade to black

Mark looked over at Meredith he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in this bed beside her. He let out a sigh as he climbed out of bed. There was no way he could get out of the surgery that he had scheduled. He walked over and sat down next to her. She was sleeping so peacefully. He would talk to her tonight. He kissed the top of her head not wanting to wake her. "I promise that I will not let anything happen to you." he pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her once more. He pulled his pants on and turned to look at her one last time before he left.

"So you stayed last night?" Derek handed him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah I didn't want to leave her alone. Also I enjoy sleeping beside her." Mark admitted.

"You do realize that your in love with her right?" Derek said.

Mark took a deep breath he felt something but was afraid to call it love. "I don't know."

"What are you two doing up so early?" Addison walked into the kitchen.

"Early surgery. I have to get going. Although they wouldn't be able to start without me." Mark threw on his coat.

"I have to go to." Derek gave her a quick kiss.

"Tell Meredith that I will call her. She was sleeping pretty soundly. I didn't want to wake her." Mark headed out the door.

* * *

Meredith was shocked the next morning to find Mark gone. She was surprised that he didn't wake her. It shouldn't bother her but of course it did. She walked downstairs in need of a fresh cup of coffee. Addison was sitting at the table looking through the newspaper.

"Did you see Mark this morning?" she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"Yeah he was running late."

"Oh" she took a drink of her coffee.

"What time do you have work?" Addison looked up from the paper.

"Actually I'm off today." Meredith wanted to relax today.

"Meredith I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone."

"Addison I will be fine. It's not like I am going anywhere."

"Promise me that you will stay home. I have a couple surgeries. I shouldn't be away all day."

"I promise I will stay home. Go to work."  
"Okay well call me if you need anything." Addison grabbed her purse. She stopped before she went out the door. "Call me if Allan calls."

"I will now go to work" Meredith laughed.

Addison didn't want to leave her alone. She shook her head as she left the house.

* * *

Mark walked into his office. The whole time he was in surgery he thought of Meredith. He was ready to tell her how much he loved her. He realized it and felt like a fool for denying it for so long. If he had told her sooner then she wouldn't have to worry about Allan. He picked up the mail lying on the desk. He looked at the large envelope lying on his desk. He was about to open it when the phone started to ring. He pushed it aside.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Good morning. Sorry that I didn't wake you." he was excited that she called.

"It's no big deal" she lied. She was upset that he didn't tell her goodbye.

"So what do you have planned today?" he asked.

"Nothing I promised Addy that I would stay put." she said.

"How about dinner with me tonight." he wanted to tell her tonight how much he loved her.

"Okay" she wanted to spend time with him.

"I'll pick you up at five."

"Okay see you then" she hung up the phone.

Meredith looked at the clock. It was already noon and she didn't have anything to wear. She couldn't impress Mark with the clothes she had in her closet. She ran upstairs and grabbed her coat.

Addison wouldn't even know she was gone. She grabbed her keys on the stand. She would have to hurry.

* * *

Addison walked into Mark's office.

"Have you talked to Meredith?" she asked.

Mark looked at the clock "A couple hours ago why?" he asked.

"I tried calling the house and there's no answer."

"Maybe she's getting ready. I am taking her out to dinner tonight. Before you say anything I am not going to hurt her. Addison I love her. I am a fool for waiting so long."

Addison looked at Mark. She knew he loved her. "It took you long enough. If you hear from her tell her to call me okay." Addison walked out of his office. She felt a little better knowing that Meredith was home getting ready. She didn't want to be paranoid but she didn't trust Allan. Although she really didn't think he would come all the way to Seattle.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Derek walked up behind her.

He fought the urge to rub her belly.

"Mark told me he's coming clean to Meredith."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's going to tell her that he loves her." Addison tried to remain calm. She was happy for her baby sister. She would finally get the family that she deserved.

"It's not like we didn't know how he felt." Derek laughed.

"So how about we call it an early day." Addison wanted to go home and put her feet up.

"I have a consultation. Give me an hour?" he asked.

"Okay I'll meet you in your office at five." she said.

* * *

Mark put his mail to the side for the day. He would have a chance to go through it tomorrow.

He wanted to see Meredith. She had a habit of sneaking into his thoughts all day. She would definitely smile when he tells her that he couldn't stop thinking of her all day.

As he turned off the lights in his office and headed for the door he couldn't help but smile. Tonight he would pledge his love to the woman of his dreams.

The woman who knew him better than he ever thought possible.

Life for Mark Sloan was looking up.

Addison sat in Derek's office. She picked up the phone to once again call Meredith. She didn't want to worry when she didn't answer the phone. She knew that Meredith was probably getting ready for her big night. A night that she would remember for the rest of her life.

"Are you ready to go home?" Derek walked into his office.

"I didn't think you would ever say that." Addison laughed.

Derek held out his hand.

As they walked to the elevator Addison felt sick at her stomach. This time the nauseau wasn't from the baby growing in her belly. This was deferent it was a feeling that she couldn't describe. All she could think about was Meredith.

_

* * *

_

_Allan smiled as he drove down the road. It was almost to easy. As if any minute he would wake up and realize that it was a dream._

_He turned around and looked at her sleeping. In a couple hours they would be pulling into their new home. He knew that they wouldn't be able to return to New York. No they had to start over. Start fresh where no one knew who they were. A place that was away from everyone and they would have a chance to start over. He would show her how he felt. He would make her realize no one would love her the way he did. _

* * *

**a/n**

**Okay so I am so sorry for the lack of updates this week. I have been really busy. And also I couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted. It finally came together though it's still a little rough. This story is where I want it to be now and should be able to post updates a lot faster. I know that you are all going to be confused but I promise you will learn what happened in the next update.**

**Unfortunately it probably will not be posted until Sunday because I am going out of town. But I will work on it and try to get it up tomorrow. If not it will be up on Sunday.**

**Please read and review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	10. If tomorrow never comes

Meredith found the perfect dress to wear to dinner with Mark. She was looking forward to spending the evening with him. She wasn't going to pressure him in to declaring his love for her anymore. She didn't care how he felt. She was satisfied knowing that she was in love with him.

As she drove back to the house she knew that she would be waking up next to Mark once again.

She pulled into the driveway and grabbed her bag out of the back seat. She ran up to the door as she started to unlock the door she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She turned and looked around. She opened the door and was about to go in when she felt someone's hands on her. She tried to turn around but was pushed to the ground. Quickly she stood up and ran inside. The front door closed and she turned around to see Allan. He was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She looked around for her purse. When she fell it flew from her hands.

"Looking for this?" Allan held up her cell phone.

"Addison and Derek will be coming home." she started to walk backwards. She had to get to the phone.

"We will be gone long before they get here. You actually want to involve your pregnant sister?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Allan walked closer to her. When she turned to run towards the phone he grabbed her hair and threw her on the ground.

"I told you Meredith not to leave me." he laughed as he kicked her stomach.

Meredith yelled out in pain. She wouldn't continue being his victim. She got up off the ground and ran to the phone. As she picked up the phone she felt something sharp hit her head.

She couldn't hold on the phone and it fell from her hands. She felt dizzy and tried to hold on to the stand. When she fell the stand and light went with her and shattered on the ground.

She wanted to scream out for help. But the darkness over took her and she fought a losing battle.

Allan picked her off of the floor. He put her cell phone in his pocket and opened the front door.  
As he carried her to his car he smiled. He couldn't believe that it was so easy. Lucky for him Derek and Addison lived far enough away from any houses.

He placed her on the back seat and climbed into the driver side.

He pulled out of the driveway. So much for having to worry about Mark Sloan. He must have got the pictures that he sent. He knew the pictures would keep him away from Meredith.

They wouldn't be going back to New York. He was smart enough to realize it would be the first place that they would look.

No they were headed somewhere else. A place where they would be alone. They would have their chance to start over. To start fresh in a new place.

* * *

Mark pulled into the driveway at the same time as Derek and Addison. He got out of the car cursing himself for taking so long to get ready.

"You are slow" Derek laughed as they walked up to the house.  
Addison couldn't shake the feeling she had at the bottom of her stomach. She didn't want to waste time talking to the guys. She wanted to check on her sister. To make sure everything was alright.

Derek opened the door and they all walked in.

Mark looked around and saw the light shattered on the ground.

Addison ran to the stairs "Meredith" she yelled as she ran upstairs.

Mark and Derek followed close behind.

"Meredith" Addison yelled as she walked into her bedroom.

"Where is she?" Addison cried.

Mark was worried when she wasn't in her room. He tried to remain calm for Addison.

"Call her cellphone." Addison yelled.

Mark pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey it's Meredith leave a message." he heard the recording.

"It went to voice mail" he walked downstairs.

"Maybe we should call the police. It looks like there was a struggle." Derek didn't want to alarm Addison. He knew that it would upset her. At the same time he knew something had taken place at this house.

Mark found the shopping bag beside the closet and picked it up. He pulled out the black dress. "She went out today."

"I told her to stay home." Addison cried.

Derek called the police. "There are on their way." Derek took a hold of Addison and walked her over to sit down.

"Why didn't she listen to me."

Derek looked at his wife. He had to get her to remain calm.

Mark paced around the living room. He should have come straight here after leaving the hospital. He should have done something when she didn't answer the phone. He thought back to the day she left five years earlier.

_Mark ran into the house. "Where is she?" he asked Derek._

_Derek looked at Mark. He looked like he hadn't slept in days._

"_She left this morning." he said._

"_Where did she go?" he yelled._

"_I'm sorry she went to New York." Derek said._

_Mark sat down on the chair defeated. He wanted to beg her to stay. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. He would do anything for her._

_In the back of his mind he knew that it was better for her this way. He wouldn't hurt her. She would find someone in New York to love her. Someone who wouldn't end up hurting her._

"_Maybe you can catch her before she boards the plane." Derek offered._

"_No it's time for me to let her go." he said._

While the cops talked to Derek and Addison. Mark sat on the couch realizing that he should have went after that plane. He waited five years to tell her how he felt. Instead of falling in love with someone who wouldn't hurt her. She met a psycho. It was his fault. He had to find her before Allan had the chance to hurt her again. He stood up and walked over to the cops.

"What can you do?" Mark asked.

"Well, I know it looks like a struggle went on. I understand that it's just that we have nothing else to go on. We don't know for sure that she left on her own or not. We'll have to wait until she has been officially missing for 24 hours. I wish there was more that we could. If you hear from her call us. If not we can place this missing person." office Brown said.

"Something happened to her. She wouldn't just leave like this. Please you have to do something. This Allan guy has been harassing her for days." Addison cried.

"I have a friend in New York. I will have him check out this Allan guy. See if he has heard from Meredith. In the mean time stay close to the phones. She may call" Office Brown said.

Mark clenched his fists. He wouldn't wait for 24 hours. He would find her tonight.


	11. angels on the moon

Mark felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He would kill Allan if he hurt her. He felt useless sitting in this house knowing that she was with him. Deep down he blamed himself.

"We have to do something. We can't just sit here. He has her even if the police refuse to believe it." He yelled.

"Don't you think that I know that. What are we supposed to do. I don't think he would be stupid enough to take her back to New York. So tell me Mark because I am dying to know what you think we should do." Addison didn't want to yell at Mark. She just wanted him to realize that she was worried for her sister.

"We all need to stay calm. We all want to ride in on our white horses and save Meredith. The only problem that we are facing is that no one knows where he would have taken her. So lets sit down and put our heads together and figure it out." Derek knew that their emotions were running wild. He wanted to keep everyone calm. Meredith needed them to remain calm.

Addison sat down and started to cry.

Derek pulled her into his arms.

"It's not fair. She has had such a hard life. When my mom and dad took her in she was a mess. Her parents gave her up. With their demanding careers they didn't have time for her. It took a long time for my parents to get her to open up. An even longer time for her trust that they loved her. I promised that I would take care of her. I feel like I have let her down." Addison cried.

Mark felt like an ass. He didn't mean to yell at Addison. He was worried about Meredith. The woman that he loved.

"Addison we are going to find her." Mark said.

Addison shook her head in agreement. She wouldn't give up till her sister was home safe and sound.

"I am going to run back to the hospital. Check around to see if anyone has heard from her. Call me if you hear anything." Mark wanted to give Derek and Addison some time alone. He knew that he was causing Addison unnecessary stress.

Meredith woke up and found herself lying on a couch. In a house that she didn't recognize. She jumped up from the couch.

Allan walked over to her. "Finally decide to wake up?" he laughed.

"Where are we?" she looked around trying to figure out where they were at.

"This is our new home. Meredith I know that we can make this work. We were always meant to be together. It's our destiny." Allan sat down next to her. He was going to remain calm. He didn't want to start a fight with her.

"This is not my house. Listen Allan we are over. I tried so hard with you. I'm sorry I don't love you." she tried to make him understand. She wasn't going to be his victim.

"I know you don't believe that Meredith. Your confused you spent to much time with Mark. It will be okay." he patted her leg.

Meredith jumped when Allan touched her. "This has nothing to do with Mark. It's about us Allan." she pleaded.

"No your wrong. You were in love with me. That was until you went back to Seattle. He poisoned your head with lies and promises." he felt the anger boiling.

"I stopped loving you the first time you put your hands on me. Mark had nothing to do with it." she cried.

Allan stood up the anger taking over once again. "Your wrong Meredith. I don't want to talk about this you need to rest." he started to walk away.

"I want to go home Allan. Please take me home." Meredith cried.

"I told you this is your new home." he said.

"I will not stay here. Do you hear me Allan." she yelled.

Allan walked back over to her. "You will stay here. You better get used to the idea Meredith."

Mark walked into his office. He had asked everyone if they had heard from Meredith. He sunk down onto his chair. The exhaustion over taking him. He had to stay focus he couldn't let Meredith down. Not when she needed him the most. She was in the hands of a monster.

He prayed all the way to the hospital that Christina or the Chief had heard from her. He wanted to believe that she was safe and sound. Mark never cried yet here he sat tears falling like rain. He wanted to find Meredith. To wrap her into his arms and promise her that he would keep her safe.

The anger raised up in him and he threw all of the papers off his desk unto the floor. He wanted to scream. He stood up and picked up the papers on the floor.

He slowly picked up the envelope that fell on the ground.

As he pulled out the pictures a sudden wave of nausea set in. They were pictures of him and Meredith. Taken the last couple of weeks. If he had opened this envelope sooner then Meredith would be here now. He ran out of the office. He had to get these to Derek and Addison.

Meredith prayed that Mark would find her. That somehow he would figure out where she was at. She knew that there was no way that she could convince Allan to let her go. She just wanted to go home to Mark. Wanted to feel his arms around her. She knew that he wouldn't give up on her. He would search until he found her. She believed this with her whole heart. It would be the strength that she needed to pull through this nightmare. This ugly and twisted nightmare. She closed her eyes hoping that she could at least see Mark in her dreams. She needed to see his face.

Allan picked up Meredith's phone when it started to ring. He had to get Meredith to call her sister. Maybe she could convince Addison that she wanted to be with him. If she could convince her then they wouldn't look for Meredith. He walked into the living room.

"Call your sister tell her that you went with me. That we need sometime away to work on our relationship." Allan threw the phone at her. "Meredith don't make any mistakes." he warned.

Meredith didn't want to lie to Addison. She knew that if she lied that they wouldn't rescue her.

She knew what she had to do. "Okay" she said.

She dialed the number that she had long ago memorized. Praying that Mark would answer.

"Meredith?" Mark answered.

"Addison" she whispered.

Mark was confused "Meredith your sister is at home. I'm on my way there now. Where are you at." he asked.

Meredith looked at Allan. "Addison listen I don't have long to talk. So please listen to me."

Mark realized that Meredith was trying to tell him something.

"I came with Allan. We are trying to work things out." she hoped Mark would understand.

"Where are you guys at?" he asked hoping that she could tell him something.

"We are fine Addison. The beach is nice this time of the year." she didn't know exactly where they were at. Although she could hear the sounds of the ocean.

"Meredith has he hurt you?" Mark asked.

"I'm scared....."

Allan grabbed the phone from her hands and threw it against the wall. The phone busted against the wall.

"Why did you do that?" Allan grabbed her off of the couch.

Meredith cried "Please it was a mistake. She's not going to bother us"

"You better hope that she stays away. It's time to go up stairs." he dragged her upstairs.


	12. one wish

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I am so excited that so many readers are enjoying the story. I know that this chapter is going to be a lot to take. I promise a reunion is coming. Hopefully I can post a update by Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters**

Meredith lay on the bed. She had begged Allan to stop. He hadn't listened and continued his assault on her. She had tried so hard to fight him off. He was stronger and she lost a losing battle. As she lay afterwards in tears she tried so hard to close her eyes and picture Mark.

His face wouldn't come to her. All she could see was Allan laughing as he stood up. He liked seeing her in pain. It was the only way he could make through the day. She looked over at him standing in the bathroom. She had to get out of here. She couldn't stay here with him. He would end up killing her.

She felt a wave of nausea taking over. She ran into the bathroom pushing past him.

She emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Oh is my baby sick? Maybe you are cooking up a baby in there." he laughed.

"I will never have a baby with you." she yelled as she wiped her mouth.

She didn't see his hand coming toward her until it hit her face. It stung the side of her cheek. She cried out in pain.

"Remember your manners" he yelled.

"Please just let me go home." she cried.

"We have had this conversation. Now let's go downstairs. I'll make us something to eat. All that love making has made me hungry." he pulled her out of the bathroom.

She wanted to yell that he raped her. Instead she kept her mouth shut. She couldn't handle any more of the punishment he would give her.

"Meredith called." Mark yelled as he walked into the house.

"What did she say?" Addison hoped that she was safe.

"He must have told her to call you. Tell you that she wanted to be with him. She said that she was close to the ocean." Mark said.

Addison felt relieved that they had an idea of were they were at. "Let me grab some drinks I'll be right back"

Mark waited until Addison left. He turned to Derek. "She said that she was scared. Then the line went dead. I didn't want to tell Addison." Mark was a mess at her words. He knew that it would send Addison over the edge.

"Where could he have taken her?" Derek wanted to find Meredith.

"It would have to be somewhere close. He wouldn't want to drive to long with her. We have to find her Derek. I definitely didn't like the sound in her voice. She was begging us to find her." He wanted to rescue her.

"I should call the police. Maybe they can help now." he said as he grabbed the phone.

Addison started pouring coffee. She wanted to be happy that Mark had heard from Meredith. Yet she still had the most sickening feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She wouldn't be the same until her sister was home safe and sound. She would do whatever needed to be done to see that she came home.

"Hey the cops are on their way out. They said that they called New York and Allan left yesterday." Derek rubbed her back. He didn't like the stress that this was causing her. He would do anything to keep her safe.

"Thank God. Maybe they will actually do something now. I mean if they would have done something the first time. She could be home." Addison cried.

"We are going to find her Addy. I promise you that she will be home soon. Maybe Mark and her will be able to start fresh. He loves her so much. I just wish it hadn't taken him so long."

Addison agreed with Derek. Had Mark admitted his feelings then Meredith would have never went to New York. Though she also new that it wasn't the time to point fingers. The blame could only rest on one man's hands. That was Allan. She just hoped that they made it in time. That Allan wouldn't hurt her before she was found.

Meredith sat in the living room. She racked her brain with a way to get out of here. It wouldn't be easy to trick him into letting her leave. Though maybe if she lied a little than he would trust that she wanted to stay. Maybe she had been handling this situation in the wrong manner. It was time to be strong and stop being a victim. She wanted to go home and be with the only man that she had ever loved.

Allan walked into the living room. "Here I made you some dinner" he handed her a plate of spaghetti.

"Thank you." she had to start somewhere.

"Your welcome. Eat up you will need your energy." he was glad that his Meredith was starting to show again. Soon she would stop worrying about her sister and Mark Sloan.

Officer Brown looked the pictures that Mark handed him. There was no doubt in his mind that this Allan guy had stocked the young lady. "Listen I am going to put a trace on the call that you received. She said that she heard the ocean?" he asked Mark.

"Well, she wasn't for sure." Mark wished he knew exactly where she was at.

"Hopefully we can trace the call that she made. Is there anything else I should know?" he asked the group.

"No that about covers everything." Mark said.

"I think that these pictures were taken by a Private Investigator. I will check around see if I can find out who it was. Please I know that it's hard to be patient. I promise I will find her just give me some time." Officer Brown said.

"Just hurry okay." Mark knew time was important.


	13. hold on

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I so appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters**

Meredith waited till Allan was asleep to make her move. She knew that she had to be extremely quite. Allan was a soft sleeper and the littlest movement would wake him. Sliding out of the bed she tiptoed to the bedroom door. Looking back only long enough to make sure that he was still sleeping. Slowly she opened the door. Once the door was open she walked out and looked back once again. Thankfully he was still asleep. She gently shut the door and walked down the stairs.

Mark sat on the couch. Occasionally he would dose off and jump awake at the slightest noise. Win he closed his eyes he saw her face. Either she would be laughing or looking at him with only the look that she would give him. The look that could see right threw him. Deep into his soul and he loved that look. He loved it when she stared at him with those beautiful eyes. He would give anything to see that face and those eyes diving into his soul.

Addison lay in bed. She had promised Derek that she would rest. He was amazing trying to watch out for her and at the same time. He was trying to stay calm and focus on finding Meredith. She loved Derek so much and was thankful to have him in her life. He also understood the connection she had with Meredith. She was more than a sister she was a best friend.

Derek sat at the kitchen table. He was so worried about his wife. She had promised to rest but he knew that she was lying awake upstairs thinking of Meredith. He too couldn't stop thinking of his sister-in-law. He was afraid that Meredith wasn't strong enough to withstand Allan's abuse. He couldn't think of a single person who would be able to with stand that kind of abuse. He shook his head in frustration it was times like this that he wished that he could do more. He felt the same way as Mark he wanted to find her and not sit around waiting for the cops to find her.

Meredith took the last step and made it into the living room. She looked behind her to make sure that Allan wasn't there. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She was a doctor how did she get to this place. She had to find his cell phone. Her phone was no longer working. Allan had made sure that it was broken. After dinner she convinced him that she wanted to give their relationship another chance. When they went to bed he had actually left her alone. She knew that this would be her only chance to escape. The fear was rushing threw her veins. Not able to locate his phone she was about to give up when she noticed it on the kitchen counter.

Mark jumped when his phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Mark please help me" Meredith cried.

"Meredith thank God. Tell me that your alright." Mark was never so relieved to hear someone's voice as he was now.

"I'm okay. I don't know where I am at. He's sleeping and I don't know what to do." she cried. She looked behind her once again.

"Get out of there Meredith. Run if you have to. Find the first place that you can. Talk to me the whole time. Soon as you find out where your at. I'll come for you." he said.

Meredith was afraid to open the front door. She knew that if she walked out that door and he caught her. He would kill her this time. He would know that she lied at dinner.. That it was all a lie so she could escape. "I'm scared Mark." she cried.

"Meredith I know that your scared. I promise I will be talking to you the whole time." he wouldn't let anything happen to her again.

"Okay" she headed for the door.

Addison couldn't take it any longer and headed downstairs. She didn't want Derek to be upset but who could sleep when your sister is in danger. She was human and she just had to be up. She walked downstairs and found Derek at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry I just can't lay up there and rest. Not when she is somewhere being hurt. Please understand." Addison pleaded.

"It's okay. Let's check on Mark" Derek took a hold of her hand and led her into the living room.

Mark looked at Derek and Addison "I'm talking to her" he whispered.

"Okay I'm outside. Mark I'm on Bainbridge Island." Meredith cried. She ran down the road.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He jumped off of the couch. He motioned Derek and Addison to follow him.

"Of course we used to come over here all the time. Don't you remember?" she asked.

Mark could never forget their time on the island. "I'm coming." he yelled.

Meredith smiled as she walked toward the ferry boats. She didn't want to wait another minute. She wanted to get on the ferry boat and head home. She looked behind her again. No sign of Allan. She thanked God that he was still asleep. "I will meet you at the other side." she cried.

"Keep talking to me Meredith." Mark climbed into his car. Derek jumped up front and Addison climbed into the back.

"Okay Mark. Please be on the other side." she had to see him.

"I promise" he said as he pulled out of the driveway.

Meredith stood there waiting on the ferry. She only hoped that she could get off of the island before Allan came looking for her. She couldn't believe that Allan would find a house so close to the ferry. Though she was thankful that he made a mistake.

"Meredith is the ferry there?" Mark asked.

"Not yet." she cried.

"Stay calm it should be coming. I'm almost at the ferry." he wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to tell her that she was his whole life. Instead he decided to wait until he held her in his arms.

Allan woke up and noticed Meredith gone. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. When he didn't see her he ran downstairs. "Meredith" he yelled.

He ran into the kitchen and noticed his phone was gone. As he walked into the living room he saw the door wide open. "Meredith" he screamed. He ran upstairs to get his clothes. She would be sorry for this. He would make her pay. There was no way he could let her get away. She had purposely lied to him. It was a ploy so she could escape. He grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.

Meredith stood in line. She was so nervous. By now Allan probably realized that she was gone. He would be coming to look for her. She shook her head she was a standing target for him.

Mark pulled up to the ferry. It was still here. "Come on were not waiting." he yelled to Addison and Derek. They jumped out of the car and ran up to the ferry. "Derek call the cops." he yelled.

"Meredith we are on the ferry. Were coming for you" he couldn't wait.

"Please hurry" she cried.

"Hold on" he whispered.

**A/N: Sorry that it ended this way. I will update again tomorrow. As always read and review.**


	14. something to believe in

Mark watched the ferry get closer to the Island. It seemed like the boat was moving to slow. Like his life was playing in slow motion. He shook his head. He had to get over there to make sure that she was alright. He wanted to hold her in his arms. This time he would never let her go. He would be the man that she needed him to be. He smiled already picturing her smiling face.

"Hey the cops are on there way down to the ferry. Officer Brown called them and gave all of the details." Derek told Mark.

"Where's Addison?" Mark asked.

"She wanted to be alone. How are you holding up?" Derek knew the answer before Mark answered.

"I just want to hold her." he said.

Addison watched the ferry close in on the Island. She was so anxious to see Meredith. She grabbed a hold of her belly. This baby would need her aunt. She needed her sister there was no way she would be able to move on without her.

Meredith watched as the ferry approached. It was getting close yet still far away. Time was important it was all she could do to stop herself from swimming out to catch it. She felt a little relief from all the people waiting to board. It was the protection that she needed. She turned around and saw him running. She started shaking with fear. The ferry wouldn't make it in time. He was going to find her. She wanted to scream but her voice was lost. Then she heard the most blessing sound. The sound of sirens coming down the road. He had called the cops. She wouldn't have to worry. They would save her. As the cops pulled to a stop and grabbed Allan she fell to the ground. She was safe he couldn't hurt her now. She tried to stand up but realized that her strength was gone. She felt paralyzed unable to move. Then she felt his arms pull her off of the ground and into his arms. She looked into his eyes and saw the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I didn't think you would make it." she cried.

"I hurried" Mark said as he sat her back down on the ground. He looked at her face and noticed all of the bruises. Her lips were busted and they matched the color of her eyes. He felt the anger rush through his veins and looked at the man that the police were placing into the car.

Meredith noticed the anger in Mark. "Please take me home" she cried as the tears started to fall.

Addison and Derek ran up to the couple. "Thank God. Your safe Meredith" she pulled Meredith into her arms.

"It's going to be alright." she told her.

Mark took Meredith's hand and led her to the ferry. He was relieved to have her in his arms again.

Meredith watched the ferry return to Seattle. She had never been so happy. She never wanted to leave this place again. It was home and the only place she ever wanted to be.

"Meredith we should have you checked at the hospital." Addison said as they left the ferry.

"Okay" she said as Mark led her to the car. He sat her in the passenger seat.

Christina walked into the exam room. "Meredith I am going to run some tests. I have to ask and I'm sorry if it upsets you. Did he rape you?" she asked.

Meredith looked at Christina. "Yes" she cried. The tears wouldn't stop falling. As Christina examined her it brought back all the memories of that night. She begged him to stop but he continued.

"Okay were all done. I am going to talk to Addison." Christina walked to the door. She turned around and found Meredith looking at the window. She wanted to say something to her person. But found no words to speak. "I'm sorry Meredith." she whispered as she walked outside.

Christina walked up to Addison, Derek and Mark. "I examined Meredith. I hate to have to tell you guys this. Meredith was raped." she began. "There are a lot of scars and tears. Bruising all over her back and chest. Also down her legs." she said.

"I will kill him" Mark yelled.

Addison looked at Mark. "You have to remain calm. Meredith has seen enough violence. She needs you right now."

Mark knew that Addison was right. Though it didn't stop the anger from building.

"I am going to check on her" he walked away.

He stood outside her door. He could see her lying on the bed. The once happy woman was now broken. He didn't know what to do for her. He opened the door and walked in.

Meredith watched as he walked in. She could see the anger in his face. For the first time she thought that he was mad at her. For letting that monster touch her. She wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry Mark. I tried to stop him. I begged him." she burst into sobs. She couldn't stop and it wasn't long before she couldn't breath.

"No don't blame yourself. You have to breath Mer. Please breath and know this isn't your fault." he sat down on her bed and pulled her into his arms.

Meredith couldn't stop the sobs.

Mark rubbed her back. "Shh it's going to okay. Come home with me tonight Mer. Let me take care of you."

"Okay" she couldn't be alone not tonight.

"Let me see if I can take you home. Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered.

Mark opened the door to the apartment they once shared. He led Meredith inside. Addison wanted Meredith to go home at first. With some persistent begging she finally agreed.

"I could run you a bath." he looked at her. It broke his heart to see her this way.

"Okay" she said. She followed him to the bathroom.

He ran her water and helped her into the bath tub. "I'll get you some clothes." he said as he picked her clothes off of the floor.

He walked into the bedroom and pulled her clothes out of the dresser. He stopped long enough to look at the picture on the stand. He would make her smile again. He would bring her back to the way that she was. He wouldn't let Allan still her happiness.

He walked into the bathroom. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked as he sat her clothes down.

"No I'm tired." she said.

"I'll get the bed ready." he said.

Meredith walked into the bedroom.

She had to tell him. "I never wanted his hands on me." she said.

Mark walked over to her. "I know" he walked her over to the bed.

"Will you lay with me?" she asked.

Mark didn't hesitate to climb in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

Meredith felt safe. She never wanted to leave his side.


	15. bleeding love

Meredith woke early in the morning. She looked at Mark. She was lucky to have someone who cared so much for her.

"Your awake?" Mark stretched under the blankets.

"Yeah thanks for finding me. I don't know what I would have done without you." she smiled. The sun brought forth a new day. The past had to be forgotten. Replaced with a promise of tomorrow.

"I would have went to the ends of the earth for you."

"I always believed that you would find me."

"There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you Meredith."

"Thank you"

"I came looking for you five years ago. I was late you had already went to the airport. Derek tried to get me to catch you before you left. I of course was stubborn. I thought that you would be better off without me."

"I waited for days before I left. I thought that you was better off without me. I pressured you into admitting your feelings. It was selfish of me and I'm sorry Mark." she was happy that they were finally talking about the past. Although she was ready to put it behind her.

"You wasn't selfish Meredith. You were right I should have told you how I felt."

Meredith eyes lit up for the first time in days. "So Mark.." she hesitated to finish. "How do you feel" she finally finished.

"Like I am the luckiest man alive. You are everything to me Meredith. When I wake up every morning I have to look at that picture. It keeps me going. Even when you were away and I was fooling around with other women. I knew that I would never be the same without you beside me. I was a fool to let you go. I thought that I could find someone to replace you. The only problem was that you were not only in my head you were in my heart. In with you gone my heart wasn't complete."

"It took me two years to move on Mark. Allan kept insisting that we go out. It took a long time for me to move past "us". In the end I really never moved on. I knew one day we would be reunited and I held on to that. Through everything that he put me through I held on to "us"." she admitted.

"Oh Meredith I think we have waisted to many years."

"Yeah well we have the future Mark." she wanted to be with him no matter what.

"There's something else. The night that we were supposed to have dinner. I was going to tell you that I love you. The feeling hit me like a semi and there was no denying it any longer. I am completely in love with you. You have my heart and I just hope that it's not to late."

"Oh Mark it could never be to late. I love you so much. You are the reason that I made it through everything. I love you Mark"

Mark took the opportunity to reach over and kiss her.

Meredith pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pull away." she felt ashamed. She just kept picturing Allan's face. She had to put it behind her now.

"Take your time Meredith. There is no other place I would rather be. We will be okay. It will probably take some time."

Meredith reached over and starting kissing him. "I love you Mark"

"I love you too." he held her in his arms. This was the best feeling in the world.

They had once again fallen asleep in each other's arms. Meredith didn't want to get out of bed. She definitely didn't want to face the world yet. She wanted to stay right here in his arms. Forget about everything else.

"Mer we should get up." Mark stretched.

"No let's stay here."

"Come on we should go see Addison. She'll be worried."

"Please Mark just lay with me."

"Meredith we have to go over to see Addison." he said.

Meredith climbed out of bed. "Fine" she grumbled.

Addison paced in the living room.

"Maybe we should go over and check on them."

"Addy they will be coming."

"I know but I just want to make sure she's okay."

Mark and Meredith walked into the living room. They were holding hands and smiling.

"It's about time you came home." Addison was finally able to sit down.

"Sorry" Meredith sat down.

"Listen Mark needs to take you to the police station. They need your statement.." Addison said.

"NO" Meredith couldn't let Mark take her. She didn't want to share the details with him.

"Excuse me?" Mark looked at Meredith.

"I'm sorry I just I can't. Not right now." she said.

"Meredith if you don't press charges. He'll get away with it." Addison didn't understand her sister.

"I am going to press charges. I just don't want Mark to go." she sighed.

"Seriously after everything that I told you this morning. You are going to shut me out? Unbelievable." Mark yelled.

Meredith got up off the couch. "I'm sorry Mark." she cried.

"Then let me take you." he shook his head.

"Seriously you want to sit in the room. Listen to every detail of what he did to me? You could actually sit there without saying a word?" she yelled.

Mark tensed up. He didn't say that it wouldn't bother him. Of course it would bother him.

"That's what I thought." she yelled as she pulled her hand away. She walked across the room. As she looked out the window she replayed what happened in her mind. It wasn't pretty and she had the scars to prove it.

Mark walked over to her. He placed his arms around her. "Please just let me take you. Come on Meredith you shouldn't face this alone."

Meredith swung around. "I don't want you to know all the details. When I close my eyes I see him. I need you to remain the same. If you knew everything you wouldn't have the same feelings for me. The look in your eyes helps me through the nightmares." she yelled.

"I could never look at you deferent. I love you and nothing is going to change that." he said once again.

"NO and leave me alone" she yelled as she went upstairs.

Mark punched the wall. Not hard enough to cause damage.

"Let me talk to her" Addison said as she walked upstairs.

Derek looked at Mark. "This isn't easy for her. It's a nightmare that hasn't ended. Do you think she wants you to know every detail about that night? She knows that when you find out it will push you over the edge. Hell Mark we all know that it will. Give her some time." Derek said.

Mark realized that he was pushing her to hard. He didn't want to push he just wanted to help her.

He wanted to know all the details of that night. He wanted to comfort her. The only way he could do that was by knowing everything that happened to her. He couldn't believe that she would shut him out of her life. That she wouldn't trust him to remain calm.

"Mark don't fight her over this. Not when you guys have come so far." Derek said.

Mark shook his head he knew Derek was right. "I just want to help." he admitted.

"Then help her. Not by going with her but by being here when she gets back. That's what she wants." Derek said.


	16. Justice

A/N sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter. I wanted to skip ahead and move them past the whole Allan saga. I hope you enjoy. Promise update tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or the characters.

Two months later

Meredith and Addison left the court house. She was glad that it was over. The jury had found Allan guilty of kidnapping and rape. She was finally able to put this part of her life to rest. It wasn't easy to get up on the witness stand and tell her story. Especially looking at Allan with that smug smile on his face. In the end though the truth had prevailed. Justice was served and he would be sent where he belonged. The pain and the memory of that night would never go away but she was certain that in time she would be able to forget. She smiled for the first time since the beginning of the trial. Mark stuck to his word and didn't show up at the court hearings. She wasn't shutting him out of her life she just didn't want him to know everything that she went through. Allan had tried to lie to the jury. He told them that Meredith wanted to be with him. Of course they saw right through the lies when they saw the damage of her injuries.

"Are you ready to go home?" Addison asked.

Meredith looked at her sister. She got bigger everyday. Although she had tried to keep her away from the court house it didn't happen. She had went with her everyday. She wanted to make sure with her own eyes that the man was put behind bars.

"Yes let's go home." she smiled.

"They should be home by now" Mark nervously paced through the kitchen. It was hard to not go to the court house. He wanted to know what that man did to his girlfriend. Instead he respected Meredith's wishes and stayed away. They would celebrate the verdict tonight. Tonight was also the night he was planning to ask her to marry him. He was ready to make her his wife. To love, honor, and protect her for the rest of his life. He was a little nervous and kept thinking she would say no. He had to ask her though cause deep down he knew that he was nothing without her.

"They'll be coming. Calm down" Derek laughed.

"I'll calm down when they get here."  
Derek laughed at his brother. He had taken Meredith and Addison to the court house a couple times. He had listened in on the horrific details of the night Allan took her. It made him sick at his stomach and he wanted to kill Allan. He was glad that Meredith kept Mark away from there. There was no way Mark would be able to keep calm. Especially if he knew everything.

When Meredith walked into the kitchen she could tell that Mark was stressed.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she gave him a quick kiss.

"I am now that your home." he pulled her into his arms.

"It's over Mark." she smiled up at him.

"Finally" he breathed her in. She had a intoxicating smell about her.

"Yeah" she laughed.

"How are you feeling Addy?" Derek asked.

"Great now that its over. It was very stressful." she was happy that he was locked up safe and sound.

Mark looked at Meredith. He hoped that the nightmares would finally go away. She deserved to sleep a little better now. He had begged her to try to talk to someone. Of course being Meredith she had declined.

"Well let's go out on the deck. I made steaks on the grill." Derek lead Addy outside.

Mark reached into his pocket. He could feel the case that held the ring. He wanted to wait until they were only. Now he was thinking of doing it before dinner. She would like her sister to be there.

"Let's go eat." he said taking her hand.

"Everything smells delicious." Meredith sat down at the table.

Mark walked over to Derek.

"Mind if I ask her now?" he asked.

"I think it would make Addison smile." Derek looked at the women sitting at the table.

He knew they both needed to get there mind off of the trial.

Mark and Derek walked over to the table.

Mark stood beside Meredith. He wanted this moment to be perfect for her.

He climbed down on one knee and took a hold of her hand.

"Meredith Grey we have been through so much. More than any couple should ever have to go through. I know that I am nothing without you. You are the reason that I breath. You are what makes me a better man. Without you in my life I would be a shell of a man. I promise that if you agree to be my wife I will make sure that no harm ever comes your way again. I love you Meredith will you marry me?" he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

Meredith looked down at the ring. It was beautiful. She started to cry.

"Yes" she yelled.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes I'll marry you." she smiled as he slid the ring on her finger.

He pulled her off of the chair and into his arms. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too." she laughed as he swung her around.

Addison walked over to her. "Can I hug her?" she asked Mark.

Mark let her go long enough for Addison to have her turn.

"I am so happy for you." Addison said when she finally let her go.

A/N I am getting ready to finish this story up. And possibly start another.


	17. a new arrival

Meredith and Mark walked into the hospital.

"It's hard to believe she had the baby" Meredith was excited to meet her niece for the first time. Life had finally started looking up for her family. Now there would be a new edition. Meredith rubbed her stomach. Soon she would have Mark's child. He didn't know yet she was waiting for the right time.

Mark stopped her at the elevator. "Maybe we can have the next one" he had no clue how right his words were.

Meredith laughed.

"What's so funny?" he thought she wanted kids.

Meredith took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Feel that?" she asked.

Mark looked at Meredith. "What?" he asked.

"Our baby is in there." she smiled.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes" she smiled. She could tell that he was happy.

"Meredith Sloan you have made me the happiest man." he picked her up and swirled her around. Realizing that he could hurt the baby he sat her back down. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"Of course not. You could never hurt me or the baby. It's okay to hug me." she laughed.

"Can I tell Derek?" he wanted everyone to know the good news.

"Let's wait until tomorrow. This day belongs to them. We can tell them later." Meredith didn't want to take the attention away from her sister. Addison had given everything up to take care of her. It was time that she returned the favor. They could share their good news with everyone tomorrow.

"Okay I understand. Ready to go and meet our new niece?" he asked.

"Yes" she laughed as they climbed unto the elevator.

Addison and Derek sat on the bed. Their daughter was perfect in every way.

"She is so beautiful." Addison smiled.

"Looks just like her mom."

"Congratulations" Meredith said as she walked into the room.

"Way to go" Mark said as he placed his arm around his wife. He still couldn't stop smiling. He was going to be a daddy. He was going to be standing here in a couple months. Holding his child in his hands.

"Thanks" Addison handed the baby to Meredith.

"Hello Paisley" Meredith smiled.

"You are lucky to have such a wonderful family." Meredith told her niece.

"Hey we are all lucky." Addison took Derek's hand. She looked at Meredith. She was lucky to have her sister back in her life. Thankful that Allan was were he belonged.

Mark couldn't take it any longer. "We are having a baby." he exclaimed.

"Mark Sloan" Meredith yelled.

"Really?" Addison looked at her sister.

"I didn't want to ruin your day." she admitted. She looked at Mark.

He knew that he was in trouble. "I am sorry Mer. I had to tell someone."

"So you tell them. They deserve to have a day to themselves"

"I am happy for you Mer. Now Paisley will have a cousin to grow up with." Addison smiled as Meredith handed her daughter back.

Derek wrapped his arm around Addison. He looked at the smile that was on his brother's face.

"I guess this is what they are talking about when they say. Happily Ever After"

They all smiled.

A/N: Okay so I know that this was a terrible way to end this story. But I am going away for a week or two and I wanted to wrap this story up. I have already started the sequel to this story. Also I am working on another story that will be about Mer/Der.

**The AU story about Mer/Der LOVE AFFAIR OF THE HEART**

_**Meredith and Derek met in college. After three years of friendship he finally tells her that he is in love with her. Meredith feels the same but runs away. Afraid of losing her one friend. **_

_**Nine years later Derek heads to Seattle after catching his wife Addison in bed with Mark his best friend.**_

_**Can Meredith finally admit to her feelings or will she let her career destroy them once again. **_

_**This story will be posted in two to three weeks.**_


End file.
